En una trampa
by Volga
Summary: Victoria y Alucard tienen que eliminar a un peligroso vampiro, caen en una trampa y alguien sale herido, ¿Qué pasará?


Integra le dio una orden a Victoria y Alucard:

_Destruyan a ese vampiro, no importa cuales sean los medios. Ahora vayan_

_Sí, señora_ – dijo Victoria con firmeza

_Claro, mi ama_ – dijo Alucard mientras atravesaba una pared

Los dos vampiros salieron de la mansión Hellsing en busca de Evans, en el camino Victoria le pregunta a su maestro:

_Maestro ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba ese tal vampiro?_

_Evans, dicen que sólo mata por placer – _le respondió Alucard_ – Recuerda chica policía, que ese vampiro es muy peligroso, si tienes problemas con su ejército pide refuerzos, ¿te parece?_

_Claro, maestro_ – le respondió Victoria con una sonrisa

Apenas llegaron al lugar del encuentro Alucard le dijo a Victoria:

_Voy a matar al líder, tú encárgate de su ejército de Gohuls_

_¡Sí, maestro!_ – le dijo Victoria con energía

Apenas Victoria vió al ejército de Gohuls empezó a dispararles sin misericordia

_¡Tomen esto asquerosos Gohuls!_ – gritó

Los Gohuls de adelante sólo se hacían polvo, en cambio los de atrás le disparaban a Victoria, sin embargo, sólo la mitad de las balas le atinaban a la chica policía, a pesar de que eran treinta Gohuls en la parte de atrás, veinte en la de adelante y quince ya hechos polvo

"_Esto no es tan difícil"_ – pensaba Victoria – _"Quizás… ¡Es una trampa!"_

Mientras que Victoria eliminaba al ejército de Gohuls, Alucard buscaba al lider, y decía:

_¿Dónde estás vampiro asesino? No importa cuanto te guste matar. A mí no me podrás asesinar_

Sin embargo Evans no le respondía

"_Tal ves no está aquí, que cobarde"_ – pensó Alucard y le preguntó a Victoria por telepatía:

_¿Cómo vas chica policía?_

_Los estoy eliminando, me faltan unos pocos, pero algo anda mal_ – le respondió Victoria

_¿Eh?_ – se preguntó Alucard

_Esto es muy fácil, son unos Gohuls muy torpes… y pienso que puede ser una trampa_ – le respondió Victoria

Pasaron unos segundos, Victoria le dijo a su maestro:

_Maestro, acabo de eliminar a todo el ejército de Gohuls, sin embargo no veo nada sospechoso_

_¡Chica policía, quédate ahí, no hagas nada, es una trampa!_ – gritó Alucard

_Claro…maestro_ – le respondió Victoria asustada

Cuando Alucard llegó donde estaba Victoria se oyó una risa malvada:

_¡JA, JA, JA, JA!, así que eres tú el gran Alucard_

_¡¿Quién eres, acaso eres Evans?!_ – le preguntó Alucard

_Sí, soy yo_ – le respondió Evans mientras atravesaba una pared – _Por fin me encuentro con el gran Alucard _– de repente miró a Victoria y preguntó - _¡¿Y TÚ QUÉ ESTÁS MIRANDO?!_ – mientras le disparaba

_¡Chica policía!_ – gritó Alucard

_¡Maestro, ayuda!_ – gritaba Victoria mientras era ametrallada

Alucard enfadado se puso a dispararle a Evans

_¿Crees que esas balas tienen efecto conmigo?_ – le preguntó Evans – _No seas ridículo_ – mientras reía

_Jejeje…_ - reía Alucard mientras dejaba de disparar

_¡¿Qué se tan gracioso?!_ – preguntó Evans mientras dejaba de dispararle a Victoria

_Por fin un duelo divertido… hacía ya tiempo que no me divertía así… y si no puedo matarte con balas lo haré ¡Con mis manos!_ - le respondió Alucard con una sonrisa diabólica

_¡¿Qué quieres decir?!_ – preguntó Evans

_¡Quiero decir esto!_ – le respondió Alucard mientras que se acercaba violentamente a Evans

Cuando Alucard estuvo lo suficiente cerca como para atacar a Evans, este le empezó a disparar

Aunque las balas atravesaban a Alucard este decía a risas:

_Un vampiro como tú jamás podrá matarme_

_¡¿Eso crees?!_ – preguntó Evans mientras sacaba otra metralleta y se ponía a dispararle a Alucard

Evans de tanto disparar se quedó sin balas

_Ya te lo dije, Evans, un vampiro como tú jamás podrá matarme_ – le dijo Alucard

_¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!_ – gritó Evans desesperado

_Todos dicen lo mismo_ – dijo Alucard con una sonrisa diabólica

De un momento a otro Alucard con su mano derecha atravesó el corazón de Evans, y este último se hizo polvo

_A fin de cuentas era un débil cobarde _– dijo Alucard enfadado

Luego se dio vuelta a ver a Victoria, se agachó, la tomó en brazos y le preguntó:

_¿Chica policía, estás bien?_

_Sí… estoy bien maestro…_ - murmuró Victoria con una débil sonrisa

_Cuando lleguemos a la mansión debes beber mucha sangre y dormir mucho ¿Entendido?_ – le preguntó Alucard

_Claro, maestro_ – le respondió Victoria

FIN


End file.
